


Two Sentence Potter Story

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facebook: The Slytherin Cabal, Halloween, Sirens, The Black Lake, The Slytherin Cabal's Wicked Witches of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: 'The lake is so peaceful,' he thought as he floated in the rowboat under the moonlight.





	Two Sentence Potter Story

_ ‘The lake is so peaceful at night,’ he thought as he floated in the rowboat under the moonlight.  _

Her dark, curly locks floated around her in the water as she swam up and watched the shadow moving along the surface. She tilted her head thoughtfully, a sinful grin growing on her face. 

Whoever the poor wizard was, they were thick albeit naive for the creatures that swam through these waters after the sunset. It was dangerous during the day. Bellatrix would be doing the castle a service ridding it of such idiocy. Cissa would be proud of her logic. 

She could argue that she was also starving, of course; her meal from earlier in the day left her peckish and her sister’s disapproving eye was bothersome. Next time she’d devour a teenage witch in Andy’s face just to see how disapproving her expression would be. Their mother would be proud of the vindictiveness she bestowed upon at least one of her daughters. 

Bellatrix was more than happy to extend the true viciousness and prowess of her Siren heritage. Having the merfolk and other pathetic creatures living among them cower when she swam around the Black Lake was a delightful part of her day. 

“You’re not one to wander off without reason, Bella,” sounded a voice behind her. 

The siren spun around, her tail wading the water with a swift swish. She folded her arms over her breasts, covering what wasn’t obscured by her hair and sniffed lightly. Cissa always found a way to creep behind her like she was going to scold her yet wouldn’t stop a thing; it was like she took pleasure in attempting to intimidate her older sister. 

And  _ Bella  _ was supposed to be the mad one. Clearly, they haven’t explored the sisters’ relationship in depth. 

“You and I both know there’s only one reason I’d be this close to the surface, Cissa,” Bella drawled. “I’ve spotted dinner.” 

Narcissa hummed thoughtfully, her blonde locks framing her cheeks impeccably–Bella knew that her sister had done finished using the shells to brush her hair. The blonde ran a finger on her bottom lip, biting it in a teasing motion. Bella would be prouder of her baby sister if she weren’t delaying her from gathering her meal. 

“Are you going to share?” Narcissa asked finally. “The flesh tastes much better after it’s bathed in the moonlight.” 

Bellatrix snorted harshly. “Hunt your own prey, Cissa. I saw this one and it’s mine.” She wrapped one of her curls around her finger childishly. “Though...I might reconsider if you refrain from mentioning this night snack from our dear Andy.” 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. She looked like she was going to say something else, but it wouldn’t have mattered to Bella. She was going to the surface to catch the wizard whether Cissa complied or not. 

“Consider it done,” Narcissa said as she started to swim next to her sister. She was making it known that she was going to keep watch and be right behind her. “Be quick about it.” 

“Don’t rush perfection, Cissa dear,” Bellatrix replied in a drawling hiss. “I like to play with my things first. The fear is much more desirable and entertaining that way.” 

She didn’t wait for her sister’s response before following the shadow that moved along the surface of the Black Lake. This was one of her favorite parts. The coyness, the simple seduction of luring her food right to her without much hassle. It was like a musical number without her having to actually sing. 

Bellatrix pushed above the waves she formed, gasping and running her hands through her curls for dramatic effect. In her mind she was calculating how long it would take the wizard to notice her; it wasn’t long. She could hear the wind whipping from his wand and body shifting in his little wooden vessel. His foolishness was her gain. 

“W-Who’s there?” she heard him say, and she giggled. 

'_So young, so naive_ ,’ Bella thought as she swam slowly towards the vessel. ‘ _ The red meat on your bones will taste divine. _ ’ 

“Did no one warn you of the dangers of the Black Lake, boy?” she asked, watching as he turned in her direction. 

His mouth parted open slightly, and Bellatrix knew that she wouldn’t have to sing this time either. The young wizard was already enthralled by her natural beauty and mysterious appearance. 

“The dangers were mentioned during daytime…” he trailed off, glancing towards the waves moving around Bellatrix’s form. Perhaps he was staring at the top of her breasts like a hormonal brat as others had done before; she wasn’t surprised and it worked in her favor. Eating him would certainly feel satisfying. 

“Is that it?” Bellatrix said, arriving at the wooden boat and folding her arms on the side. Her chest was pressed against the object, but it was going to do the trick for keeping the young wizard’s attention towards her and partially listening to what she said. “You don’t think I’m dangerous, darling?” 

“I…” the wizard trailed off and cleared his throat. “I think you’re beautiful. What are you?” 

Bellatrix mentally rolled her eyes. This one was going to try and charm her too. That was going something she’d add to her list of things to be amused about as she feasted on her victims. 

“You should know it’s rude to question someone’s origin in such a manner,” Bellatrix replied, leaning her head to the side on her arm with a slight grin. “You don’t want to be rude to someone like me.” 

He scooted closer to her, meeting her eyes. It almost made her want to sing and see how far her enchantment would go, but Bella knew she wasn’t alone in the waters. Her fun would be ruined before she could go further down that route. 

“Oh yeah?” the wizard said, setting his arm on the side of the boat to let his fingers drift along the top of the water around Bellatrix. It was evident that he was going to ‘smooth’ his way to touch her skin. 

Bellatrix’s grin widened as her eyes darkened and teeth sharpened. “Yes,” she said. “Being rude is such an unappetizing trait.” 

His brows furrowed, but that was as far as he’d gotten as another hand jutted from the water next to Bellatrix, claws dug into his fair skin, and yanked the poor wizard into the deep darkness. His screams never came; it was too sudden for such a reaction. 

She saw the blonde hair floating through the water, and she leered. In normal circumstanced, Bella would have been extremely pissed that Narcissa had taken her kill. As she looked up at the looming moonlight and basked in its white glow, Bella could say that she was proud of her sister for finally doing something efficient as she had. Proudness aside, the siren had to follow behind them in case Cissa took another trait from Bella and became greedy with her spoils. 

She left the wooden boat behind, allowing the vessel to drift along the water until the groundskeeper spotted it come the next morning. 

_ ‘The lake is so peaceful at night,’ he thought until he dipped his fingers in the water and something pulled him in to drown.  _


End file.
